


Nobody's Right if Everybody's Wrong

by Daretodream66



Series: President Barnes Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bearded Steve Rogers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Poet Laureate Steven Rogers, President James "Bucky" Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Washington D.C., West Wing elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Cast of Characters:President James BarnesPoet Laureate Steve RogersChief of Staff Sam WilsonCommunications Director Tony StarkDeputy Chief of Staff James RhodesDeputy Communication Director Peter Parker (He's older in this)Executive Presidential Aid Wanda MaximoffExecutive Assistant to the President Pepper PottsPress Secretary Natasha RomanovFBI Agent Phil CoulsonSecret Service Agents to Eagle(President Barnes) Clint Barton and Thor OdinsonSecret Service Agents to Falcon(Steve Rogers) Thor Odinson and Carol DanversChairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Percy Fitzwallace (The West Wing)National Security Advisor Nancy McNally (The West Wing)See the Beginning Notes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: President Barnes Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614115
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Nobody's Right if Everybody's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge West Wing fan and I've been rewatching it for the 20th time. I decided that I wanted to try this and see if it would be fun. I kept Admiral Fitzwallace and Nancy McNally from the West Wing because I really love those characters (along with all the others). If you've watched the show you understand the different titles, if you don't their jobs become pretty clear through the course of the story. There's one scene between Bucky and Tony in the Oval Office and in truth, what Tony goes to him for wouldn't actually happen. The Communications Director would go to the Chief of Staff, but I needed some drama later for a flashback, so I skipped protocol on that one.  
> If you do watch the West Wing you will recognize some of these scenes. I don't meant to step on anyone's toes with that, but Aaron Sorkin is the greatest writer of my generation, so I borrowed.  
> Nothing belongs to me, I'm just playing with these characters for a little while.

“MS. POTTS!” It takes a minute, but the door opens and Pepper stands, hands on her hips, smirking. “Is it possible that someone comes into my office every day and steals my pens?”

She sighs causing his eyebrows to go up. “Mr. President,” She comes around the sofa, lifting the files from the coffee table, pulling out the offending pen, and handing it over. “If you would learn how to use the intercom, it would save you from having to yell at me every time this happens.” She heads to the door leaving him glaring after her. As she closes the door, she adds, “And no, no one is coming into the Oval Office and stealing your pens.”

The side door opens and Sam comes in carrying a file. “We’re going to have to talk through this military push being made in Syria.” He hasn’t looked up, so when he does, he sees the President standing with a pen in his hand. “I truly am concerned that the leader of the free world can’t keep up with a pen.”

The President skirts around his desk, taking a seat. “Shut up.” Sam grins and hands the file over. “Did you talk to the Prime Minister about this?”

“I did and he assures me that it’s just a military exercise.” The President looks over the top of his glasses. “I know that look and if you want my opinion…” Sam knows what’s coming before it’s out of his friend’s mouth.

“When do I ever want your opinion?” He reads through the file, taking his glasses off, and leaning back in the chair. “Okay, what’s your opinion?”

Sam smirks. “It’s not a military exercise. This is a push into Israel.”

The President closes his eyes, breathing deeply. “That means they’re ignoring the treaty. Put a call into Fitzwallace. I want a briefing on this before the days over.”

“The briefing is what I just handed you.” Sam goes over to the drink trolley and pours a glass of water. “You can’t have him come over here asking for a briefing when he’s already put that together for you.”

The door to the outer office opens and Wanda sticks her head in. “Mr. President, Nat and Tony would like to see you.”

Coming around his desk, the President outstretches his arms. “Yes, please, send them in.” She steps aside and both members of his staff come in.

“Good Morning Mr. President.” He’s not sure he’s ever going to get used to hearing those words directed at him, but he’s got another bone to pick.

“Natasha, Tony, am I or am I not the leader of the free world?” They look wearily at Sam, who’s just grinning.

Tony starts to speak, but before he can say something that will really rile the President up, Nat steps forward. “Yes sir, you are.”

Tony’s face falls and he pouts. President Barnes is on a roll and Tony wants to egg it on. “And can I, at any time, ask to be briefed on matters of national security?”

“You absolutely can, Mr. President.” Nat is not sure where this is going and feels like they’ve walked into an ambush. Tony walks to the drink trolley and pours a glass of juice.

“Then perhaps one of you could explain to my Chief of Staff that I do, in fact, have the power to request Admiral Fitzwallace to brief me on security issues.” President Barnes looks over at Sam, who is rolling his eyes. “And maybe explain to him that rolling his eyes is bad for job security.”

Tony snorts and has to wipe the dribbling juice from his chin. “Sir, would it be better if we come back after you two have a marriage counseling session?”

Nat turns on her friend, smacking him in the head. “You’re going to lose your job too.”

“You can’t fire me, I’m your boss.” Tony winks at her and it’s Nat’s turn to roll her eyes.

“And I’m everyone’s boss and I’m thinking I need to replace my senior staff.” He goes back to his desk, opening the file again. Sighing, he looks at Sam. “I really do want to talk to Fitz.”

Sam nods and heads to his office because this exercise in futility really was just to ease the tension the report was going to cause. Sitting behind his own desk, he looks at his copy. This is going to be very, very bad if it goes the way it looks. “SHARON!”

The door opens. “Yes Boss.”

“Get Admiral Fitzwallace on the phone.”

Wanda comes in around 2 with a tray. “Mr. President, you’re going to have to stop long enough to eat.”

Bucky looks up, grinning. “When do I ever stop long enough to eat?” She sits the tray down and lifts the lid on a sandwich that he’s sure didn’t come from the mess. “Where did this come from?”

“I made it.” She sits in the chair to the left of his desk. “I was tired of hearing you complain about the condiment debacle.”

“The debacle was made in the mess and not by me.” He picks up the sandwich savoring the first bite. “This is exactly what I needed, but you need to stop bringing me food from home. You don’t make enough for that.”

“Then pay me more and it won’t be such a hardship.” She gets up, heading for the door.

“Is it just me or does everyone seem to be full of themselves today?”

Just before the door clicks shut, he can hear her response. “It’s just you.” Chuckling he goes back to the reports.

It’s closing in on 1:45 when the President finally makes his way back to the residence. It’s always a long day, there’s never a day that isn’t long. Rubbing his eyes, he thinks he needs to call Becca tomorrow and check in on her. With ten years between them and her nearing her due date, he wants her to know that he’s thinking about her. 

Removing his jacket and tie, President Barnes goes into the bathroom and starts the shower. Leaning on the counter, he looks at himself in the mirror, really looks at himself. He never expected to win the Presidential Election, not really. When Sam had come to him and asked him to do this, even Sam didn’t expect him to win. But here they are, two years later, coming up on the end of their first year in the White House. The year of campaigning had been hell and nothing like Bucky had ever experienced.

Stripping out of his clothes, Bucky showers, slips on pajamas, and crawls in bed. Looking at the opposite side, he feels the intense loneliness that he only allows himself when he’s really tired. The empty bed says more about his commitment to the campaign and job than anything else. Now, all he would really like is someone that would share this chaos with him. It’s organized, beautiful chaos, but chaos nonetheless.

As he goes to sleep Bucky wonders what his parents would have thought of their son being President. Becca assures him that they would have been proud of him. Being the youngest person to ever be elected, at the tender age of 41, Bucky isn’t even sure how it happened. But now, at 42, he knows that an empty bed is all he can expect in the residence because now he has a country to run and that has to come first.

The following morning, Tony is waiting when he gets to the office. Pepper brings the morning schedule in, has him sign a few letters, and slips a pen into his pocket when he isn’t looking. “Ms. Potts, how is it that you’re always here before me when you don’t know what time I’ll be in?”

She grins. “I live at my desk, Mr. President.” He barks a laugh. “Mr. Stark is waiting to see you.”

“Already? Should I be worried?” She chuckles, taking the files from his desk.

“It’s Mr. Stark, sir. You should always be worried.” That causes another laugh. “Should I send him in?” The President nods and she shows the Communications Director in.

“Tony, it’s early, I hope this isn’t anything that’s going to ruin my good mood.” They take a seat in the small sitting area in front of the desk.

“I hope so too, but I wouldn’t put my money on it.” Bucky watches Tony fiddle with the buttons on his jacket and knows that means this is going to upset him. “Tomorrow night is the gala for the Poet Laureate.” Bucky nods. “It would seem that Mr. Rogers has some very strong opinions on some controversial issues.”

“Is this something you can talk to him about?” Tony nods. “Well, as long as he doesn’t recite a poem about them at the dinner, it shouldn’t be an issue, but since you’re bringing this to me that’s what he has planned.” Tony nods again. “Who is this guy anyway? I’ve read some of his work, but I don’t know anything about him.”

“Steve Rogers, 28, Brooklyn born, and more opinionated than anyone I’ve ever met. Baring in mind that I work in politics, so that’s saying something.” Bucky snorts. “He was their pick and it makes me wonder if they picked him just because of this.”

Bucky shakes his head. “That isn’t how it works and you know it. I read some of his stuff and it’s brilliant. Meet with him.” The President gets up, going back to his desk. “See if he’ll listen to reason.”

Tony stands. “Thank you Mr. President.”

Just as Bucky’s getting into the day’s paperwork, Sam comes in, carrying a binder. “Sir, they need us downstairs.”

“Well, that can’t be good.”

“It very rarely is, sir.”

Tony finds Steve Rogers sitting in the foyer of the West Wing, jotting down something in a notebook. He’s seen pictures of the man, even watched a few videos of him at rallies, but when the man stands as Tony clears his throat, he isn’t expecting the guy to tower over him. He also isn’t expecting the beard and slightly longer hair. The last photo Tony pulled up had depicted clean shaven and close cropped hair. This guy should be on a catwalk somewhere modeling clothes that Tony has hanging in his closet at home.

“Mr. Rogers, it’s good to meet you.” Tony has to work exceptionally hard to tamp down his natural default of sarcasm and inappropriate comments.

“Mr. Stark, it’s good to meet you too and please, call me Steve.” Tony smirks and leads the man back to his office. What Tony isn’t expecting is for everyone to stop working to look at the mountain of attractive man weaving through the bullpen behind their boss.

Once in the office, Tony closes the door, glaring at the staff through the window. They all immediately go back to work trying to pretend they aren’t trying to sneak glances through the blinds. “We need to talk about something and it could seem indelicate of me.” Steve looks up confused. “I’m not very good at being delicate with any topic, so anything you find offensive, it isn’t intended that way.”

Steve’s face goes red and Tony sees it for what it is, rage. “This either has to do with my position on landmines or the fact that I’m gay, which quite frankly would be an embarrassment for _this_ White House.”

Tony raises his hands in concession. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, before we get so far out in the weeds we can’t find our way back, let’s just calm down.”

Steve stands, pacing the small space. “What is it then?”

“It’s the landmine issue and your plan to talk about it at the dinner.” Tony sits on the edge of his desk, waiting to see what the young man will do.

Steve changes course and instead of pacing in front of Tony’s desk, he walks from the door to the window. Tony can almost see the wheels turning in the man’s head. He’s smart, Tony can tell that, but he’s also impassioned in a way that Tony hasn’t seen in someone so young for a long time. “It isn’t just about the landmines, you know.” Tony looks up, meeting blue eyes. “It’s about the nature preserve that’s grown up in that area too. They’re trying to build a road through there, Mr. Stark. Species of animals, birds, plants that haven’t grown there in decades, species that were on the verge of extinction, flourishing in an area of war. Come on, you have to see how amazing that is!”

Yep, this guy is definitely smart and well read, but pointing the finger at The President of the United States at the dinner is not the way to go about getting the attention this deserves. “Listen Steve, I get all of this, but you can’t talk about this at this dinner.”

Steve picks up his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Opening the door he gives a grim smile at Tony. “Then I’m sorry I can’t be at the dinner.” Tony watches him walk out the way they came in. Hanging his head, Tony rubs his forehead.

The knock on the door doesn’t surprise him. “Tony, what was that about?”

Tony looks up at his deputy communications director. “Peter, we have a problem.” He wipes his hands down his face. “That was Poet Laureate, Steve Rogers and he’s not planning on coming to the dinner tomorrow night.”

“What the hell did you say to him?” Of course that’s what his friend thinks because it usually is Tony saying something dumb and pissing people off.

“For the first time ever, it wasn’t me. He wants to talk about landmines in the DMZ and President Barnes doesn’t need that being thrown in his face.” Peter comes in, sitting on the sofa.

“Sorry, gut instinct is to blame you.” Tony waves him off. “What did he say when you told him not to?”

“Just what I told you, he’s not going to come to the dinner.” Tony walks around his desk, flopping into his chair.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to see if the President wants to read ‘Howl’ for the crowd.” Peter laughs all the way out of the office and Tony gets up to go to see Sam.

Steve spends the day making his way around Washington. He has a lecture at 7, but he’s never been to Washington before, so he wants to make the most of his time here. Pulling out his phone, he snaps pictures of everything around him. The history and magnitude of his surrounding aren’t lost on the young man. He respects what the country was built on, but there’s so much these days that needs to change, needs to be better. 

Sitting under a tree at the reflecting pool, he pulls out his notebook. God, what he wouldn’t give for his mom to see him and be here for this. She’s the one that encouraged him to follow his heart. The more he wrote, the better he got and when all those scholarships started coming in and awards for what he loves doing, she was his biggest cheerleader. He thinks about the last time he saw her, holding her hand, telling her it was okay to let go, that he’d be fine. Now, he’s not sure he’s all that fine.

Lost in that memory, he starts writing.

_Shadows are cloying, clinging, desperate things_

_Intense in their need to take the light away_

_Shadows that take over the bright eyes of an impassioned heart_

_And cloud over, unseeing and consuming, until life burns out_

Everything lately has been about his mother, everything except 64 stanzas about the DMZ. Steve doesn’t want to embarrass the President, but he can’t see another way of getting the message where it needs to be. It isn’t like the President is going to take time out of his busy, hectic schedule to sit down with a poet. Hell, President Barnes probably doesn’t even like poetry.

Steve knows the man has two Master’s Degrees and one PhD and none of them are in anything remotely literary. How can he expect a man with law, theology, and political science letters to his name to have the background to understand the importance of growing the environment and not killing people in the process through poetry? 

Steve is aware that he knows a little too much about the first openly gay president because the man is just…he’s just lovely in a way that Steve shouldn’t recognize in a President. The man was an open book during the campaign, he never allowed anything to be off the table. He confronted his opponent head on and answered anything put to him. Steve can respect that. Hell, Steve can long for that, but he’s sure that President Barnes gets under the table offers for quickies all the damn time and Steve is just a guy from Red Hook looking for a relationship. Steve’s just a guy that no one will see or hear. In his mind, Steve still sees that invisible kid that spent most of his young life in hospitals.

Heaving a sigh, Steve gets up and heads back to his hotel. He hates that he’s giving up an opportunity to meet the man up close, but principles are principles and his ma would be heartbroken if Steve let go of what’s always driven him. He’ll do the lecture at GW and then go home to Brooklyn later tonight. He doesn’t know how it works if the Poet doesn’t show up for the gala. It’s possible that by tomorrow news will break that there’s a new Poet Laureate and Steve Rogers will drift out of everyone’s memory.

It is what it is and Steve can live with that.

“What the hell do you mean he isn’t coming to the dinner?” Sam leans his head into his hands over his desk. President James Barnes wants to meet Poet Laureate Steve Rogers. This gala has been at the top of the President’s to-do list since the Library of Congress made their selection and the look of enthused, childlike glee that had come across his friend and bosses face had been enough to tell Sam the selection was a good one. 

And now this…

“Just to be clear, the President told me to meet with him, told me to tell him he couldn’t talk about the landmines, and I did what I was told. How am I supposed to control this guy’s moral compass when I don’t have one of my own?” Sam’s head shoots up and, as unfortunate as it is, Tony is serious.

Sam takes a deep breath, calming his nerves. With everything going on in Syria, Sam doesn’t need this to become an issue and yet, here they are. “Tony, get this guy into my office today.”

Tony looks at his watch. “He’s got a lecture at GW at 7, so it will be close to 10 before he can get back here.”

“Fine.” Tony turns to leave. “Tony?” The man turns back, looking defeated. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you that you aren’t one of the most moral men I know.” He thumbs towards the Oval Office. “And he wouldn’t have brought you on if he believed anything else.”

Tony gives a stilted nod. “Thanks Sam.”

“What is hard water used for?” President Barnes looks at the pictures that Fitz handed him a few minutes ago.

Sam looks distressed and serious. “It’s used for the production of plutonium.”

Bucky sighs and looks up at the ceiling. “Okay.” Carrying the file to the sitting area, he sits allowing everyone else in the room to sit as well. “What is your recommendation?” The conversation goes on for hours. 

Around 9:50 Sam excuses himself when Tony texts him that the poet is in the adjoining office. Entering his office, he isn’t expecting a man bigger than himself. In his mind, Steve Rogers would be about 5’5 maybe 5’7 and about 100lbs soaking wet. This guy looks like a lumberjack from the north woods. At 6’2 and at least 240lbs, he’s nothing but muscles. But there’s something in his eyes that _is_ what Sam expected, they’re soft and passionate. The blue of them is striking in a ‘he can see into your soul’ kind of way. 

When Sam offers his hand, Steve takes it, shaking firmly, but not like he’s trying to prove anything. “Please sit, Mr. Rogers.”

He seats himself again, blushing. “Please call me Steve, Mr. Wilson.”

Sam chuckles because the guy is so damn sincere. He gets now why Tony had an issue with this. Tony has no idea how to deal with truly sincere people. “Then you have to call me Sam.”

Steve shakes his head, blushing even more. “Oh no sir, my ma taught me better than that.” Sam furrows his brow in question. Steve huffs an embarrassed laugh. “She told me that you always show respect to those you admire.” Again, the sincerity is palpable. Sam’s going to end up liking this guy.

Sam doesn’t know what to do with this situation. It’s obvious, from just these few minutes, that he’s not planning the read at the gala to upset anyone, he really believes in what he’s got to say. “I appreciate that.” Going around the desk, Sam sits trying to gage the situation and if it can be salvaged. “You know why you’re here?”

Steve rubs his hands up and down his thighs and his shoulders slump. “Yeah, Mr. Stark explained that I can’t read the poem at the dinner and we’re at an impasse.” Sam starts to talk, but Steve cuts in. “Listen, Mr. Wilson, I understand that whoever was next on the list gets the honor and I’m okay with that. If the President is worried that there will be backlash, I promise there won’t be.”

Sam hadn’t really thought about that, but now that the man brings it up, he thinks that should have been the first thing that concerned all of them. “Mr. Rogers, Steve, we…”

The door between his office and the Oval Office opens. President Barnes comes in already talking, not realizing Sam’s not alone. “Sam, I’m headed up to the residence…” He stops when he sees Steve. For more than a few seconds everyone in the office freezes.

Sam notices two things in those mere seconds: President Barnes stops breathing, Steve Rogers grips the arms of the chair so hard they nearly give under the pressure. Steve jumps to his feet and Sam stands at a more leisurely pace. With an evil grin, he comes back around the desk. “Mr. President, have you met Steve Rogers?”

James Buchannan Barnes is a natural born orator, he proved that during the campaign and it won him the election. This is not that man. This man Sam remembers from high school and college; the dork that couldn’t talk to cute boys. All of his skill and polished speech leaves and he’s awestruck. “Oh…uh…not…” The President flushes and clears his throat. Oh, is Sam going to have fun with this. “No, no, I haven’t met Mr. Rogers.”

Steve hasn’t moved because he literally can’t. President James Barnes is breathtaking in a way that no photo or debate or speech can convey. He may be 14 years older than Steve, but he’s luminescent with beautiful waves of brown hair and eyes that Steve is sure he’ll write verse after verse about. Steve needs a drink, or 12, and maybe an oxygen mask and definitely a cold shower. President Barnes offers his hand. “Mr. Rogers it really is an honor.”

Steve’s inner voice screams at him to get his shit together, kick driving Steve’s survival instinct into gear. Taking the man’s hand he very nearly groans at how it feels. Swallowing hard, he stumbles over his next words. “Oh…no…sir…I-I’m honored…sir.” If it wouldn’t make the other two men question his sanity, Steve would use the nearest wall to beat his head on until he passed out. Jesus, this adolescent crush he has on the President is out of control. President Barnes smiles and Steve’s knees nearly give out.

Sam is the only one in the room that realizes they are still holding hands. Clearing his throat seems to jolt the two back to their current reality. “Mr. President, there’s been a problem with tomorrow’s dinner.” He can see that his words are as good as a slap to the back of Steve’s head. He watches the young man crumble and really wishes he hadn’t been the cause. In just the few minutes that he’s known the man, Sam can tell that he’s good and decent. Exactly what the President needs in his life. With everything they have to deal with every day, a little goodness would be nice for the President to go home to every night.

President Barnes sees how Steve pulls in on himself and Sam also sees that his friend is in ‘fix it’ mode. “What’s the problem? Whatever it is, we can figure out a solution.”

Sam wants to snort, but refrains. “The poem that Mr. Rogers was going to read is the problem.”

Bucky looks over at Sam and the Chief of Staff knows that nothing will settle this until the President gets what he wants and by the looks of it, he wants Steve. The poet clutches the messenger bag across his shoulders, but Sam doesn’t miss the slight tremor in his hands. Steve is on his way to what Sam can only assume is some kind of attack, anxiety maybe. The President doesn’t miss it either because he’s covertly examining every nuance of the man in front of him.

Sam made a promise, years ago, that if there was ever anything he could do to help James Barnes, he would and it’s apparent that James Barnes wants Steve Rogers at the dinner. What he isn’t expecting is for the younger man to find his footing and beat Sam to the punch.

“Sir, the poem is 64 stanzas on the landmines in the DMZ and the wildlife that’s learned to live around and in it.” Taking a deep breath, he keeps going. “Mr. Stark and Mr. Wilson both agree that it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to read that with you there, so I agreed to not go.”

“And what do you want, Steve?” The poet wants to answer in the most improper way possible, but stops himself considering he’s standing just feet from the Oval Office.

Gathering his wits about him, he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I don’t want to upset anyone, that isn’t what this is about. It just…it’s important to me, so…”

Sam watches and knows that what happens next will determine whether or not he pursues this mutual infatuation further. He hasn’t seen Bucky look at anyone like this…well…ever. That has to mean something, so he waits. Bucky slips his hands into his pockets and stares at the floor for a few seconds. When he looks up, he’s smiling and if Steve’s breath quickening is anything to go by, Sam needs to play matchmaker. “I’ll tell you what, come into my office and let’s talk. Let’s see if we can come to some kind of agreement. I’ll even call down for some food. You hungry because I’m starved.”

The grin he gets in return from Steve is blinding. “I could eat.” Bucky laughs and leads Steve into the Oval Office.

Sam sits heavily in his chair. “SHARON!”

Opening the door and leaning in, the blond looks around for the poet. “Sir?”

“Tell Natasha and Tony I need to see them.”

It’s been nearly two hours and as Bucky watches Steve pace around the office, he can’t help but grin at his passion. “It’s wrong for the landmines to be there to begin with, there are more humane ways or as humane as war can be, to defend the DMZ. Landmines are malicious in intent. My dad used to tell me how much he hated them. Being a solder, he didn’t see why they even existed.” His hands are moving for emphasis, his face is pink with the exertion, and his eyes flash with intellect. “And the fact that this 2 ½ miles of land is now home to wildlife, flora, and fauna that calls this area home. It’s just incredible. Some of the birds there were nearly extinct. I mean that alone is amazing. Did you know that?”

For the last however long it’s been, Bucky has just watched Steve and listened to him. He hasn’t had this much fun in god knows when. He’d like to invite the man back to the residence to talk all night, but that wouldn’t be a good idea until he can talk to Sam about how a President goes about dating. Because he’s going to date Steve Rogers and woo the hell out of him. “I think you should read the poem.”

That stops Steve’s pacing. “What?”

Bucky goes to stand in front of Steve, taking the man’s hands. It’s a gamble to be this tactile, but Bucky needs to know if maybe, just maybe this young man might want to pursue something. “I think you should read the poem.”

“But that would…it wouldn’t…” Steve grips the President’s hands tightly and damn if Bucky doesn’t want to be able to feel that every day.

“I don’t care who would be uncomfortable. I want to hear the poem, so tomorrow night you’re reading it and anyone that wants to talk to me after, can.” The young man’s face lights up.

Without thinking, Steve throws his arms around the older man and surprisingly, Bucky hugs him back. As he pulls away, Steve doesn’t go far. They share this intimate space within a frozen moment, Steve’s eyes lowered, a beautiful blush on his face and Bucky’s eyes on the stunning face of this creative genius. “Mr. Pres…”

“Bucky, call me Bucky.” The whisper of words brush across Steve’s face as Bucky watches the man’s blush deepen and he’s never seen anything prettier.

“I-I’m n-not sure what’s…” He doesn’t get to finish because The President of the United States pulls him in and kisses him. There’s nothing heated about it: it’s soft, it’s gentle, it’s the caress of a promise. Steve’s eyes remain closed as Bucky pulls away, still holding the poet close. “Bucky.” It’s nothing but a whisper, but the President feels it down to his soul. 

Tony and Natasha sit in Sam’s office speechless. It’s a first for Tony Stark to be speechless, he doesn’t know that it’s ever happened. Natasha’s silence is calculating. She’s carefully weighing how this will play out in the press. That has to be her first thought, but right on its heels is true happiness for her friend. President Barnes gave up everything to take this job on, but that never changed her thoughts that he deserved to be happy. 

“So, the question becomes, how do we spin this so that the President gets his happy ending?” Sam relies on these people because they are the best of the best. He also knows that every one of them would lay down their life for the President and he’d do the same for them.

Nat and Sam start talking it through, the ins and outs of how to make this work. Tony’s lost in his own head. It stopped being about the President right after Sam said he’s never seen his friend react this way to anyone. It stopped being about the office and became about a truly good man finally having something decent in his life. Tony nearly walked away from the campaign after three months, but Governor James Barnes had come to him and talked to him about family and what that means.

_‘Tony, I don’t want you here because you write a damn good speech. I want you here because without you, it doesn’t feel complete.’ The Governor pauses, staring out at the venue. ‘Did I ever tell you about my parents?’ Tony shakes his head. Since joining the campaign he’s seen what a hard worker the Governor is, but this is the first time he’s seeing the man behind that. ‘My dad was as drinker.’ Waving his hand when Tony starts at the information. ‘Not a mean drunk or anything like that, but still he drank more than he should have. My ma loved him though and he loved her. The night they died he called me at school. I was at a party and didn’t really want to take the call. Man, I’m glad I did now. He told me how much he and mom loved me and were proud of me. I told him that I loved him too and that was it.’ Pulling his hands down his face, Tony can see how this still affects the man. ‘I got the call a couple of hours later and went home. Becca was only 9 at the time. I had to tell her that mom and dad weren’t coming home.’_

_Tony turns to the man. ‘Sir, I don’t…’_

_‘I’m telling you this because family takes care of each other, in good times and bad times. You made a mistake when you answered that question, but that doesn’t make you any less important to me and the rest of the staff. This is home, Tony. This is family.’ And then, hand to god, the Governor hugged him._

He startles the other two when he finally speaks. “This isn’t about how to we spin this for our political benefit. This is about how to make this happen for a man that deserves it. We need to keep this out of the public eye until we know if the poet wants the same thing. If he does, then we let the fairy tale play out. We control this story until we have to let it play out in the public eye.”

“You understand that there has never been a modern president that’s dated anyone before. We have to make sure that Steve understands what that means.” Sam doesn’t want his friend to lose this opportunity, but he also has to think about a young man that doesn’t know what it means to date someone like The President of the United States.

Natasha is still looking at Tony like she has no idea who he is. “Have either of you thought about the fact that this guy isn’t as perfect for the President as you both seem to think?”

“No!” The men look at each other, clear on what they both feel about Steve Rogers.

“Okay then, let’s see what the President wants to do.” Natasha nods.

Getting up, Sam knocks on the door of the Oval Office before entering. He finds the two men, sitting on one of the sofas, Bucky’s arm around Steve and the young man’s head resting on the President’s shoulder. Their quiet conversation stops and Steve blushes, while Bucky grins at Sam. Tony and Natasha stand behind the Chief of Staff, chuckling at the sight. “Mr. President, we’d like to talk to the two of you if that’s okay.”

Tony lays out his plan. Steve leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and Bucky stays leaning back, comfortable with his people and their ideas. When Tony stops talking, Bucky sits up, rubbing Steve’s back. “However you want to handle this is okay with me, but Steve, you have to be sure you want to get involved with me. There’s a lot that you don’t know. Some days are so busy there isn’t time to pick up the phone. That’s not to mention the times I’m out of the country for a week.” The blond looks over at him. “Are you sure you want to get caught up in that? Not to mention the age difference.”

Steve turns to face Bucky and starts to reach out, but side-eyeing the others, stops himself. Bucky smiles and takes Steve’s hand, putting it on his cheek like the younger man wanted. Steve blushes, takes a deep breath, and says what he wants, onlookers be damned. “Age is a number and means nothing when it feels like this.”

Sam, Tony, and Nat suddenly feel like they’re intruding on a special moment. “Feels like what, Steve?”

Leaning in, he rests his forehead against Bucky’s. “Feels like it could be forever.”

Bucky closes his eyes against the rush of relief. Standing he pulls Steve with him. “Okay, how do we keep this under wraps for a little while?” Steve squeezes his hand in solidarity. 

“Should we put a poll in the field? I think we should put a poll in the field.” Peter’s just voicing what a few of them are already thinking, but no one wants to be the one to say it out loud. Peter’s never had an issue when it comes to saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. It’s part of the reason that he and Tony work so well together. Neither of them have filters.

Natasha glares at him, but it’s Rhodey that speaks up. “And how exactly do you think we get that one by the President? We can’t poll about the President’s boyfriend!” 

As they stand around trying to decide if it’s even something they want to broach with the President, looking like models off the runway, President Barnes comes through followed by Thor and Clint. The two men have been on the President’s detail since the campaign. “Well, don’t you all look nice? It’s amazing what can happen when you lot hear about a free meal.” The group laughs. “Clint, don’t you think that Natasha and Wanda are the best looking out of the group?”

Clint blushes and uses his earpiece to seem distracted. “Mr. President, the car is waiting.” Thor smirks over at him because they all know about Clint’s crush on the Press Secretary. 

Thor leans in to his charge. “You’re going in car two tonight, sir.”

Bucky looks around, smiling. He and Steve spent part of the day together after last night’s talk. The President did his normal morning routine, but at lunch Steve joined him and they talked while eating. The more time Bucky spends around Steve, the clearer his feelings become. “Alright everyone, let’s go do our duty so I can see with my…” He stops because there hasn’t been any defining of their relationship because it’s not quite 24 hours old, which makes the whole situation even more insane. Bucky feels like Steve’s always been there, just waiting.

“Sir, if what I saw in the Oval last night is any indication, I think you can safely call him your boyfriend.” Bucky offers his arm to Natasha.

“You ride with me so we can talk.” Nodding she heads to the car. “Sam, I want you with me too.”

Steve receives a standing ovation from the audience at the conclusion of the poem. Bucky is on his feet before anyone else. When it’s his turn to stand and make his speech, Steve doesn’t take his eyes off the man. The President talks about art and how it influences generations. He talks about how art is the voice of the nation. He talks about art being the way to communicate issues without it being overbearing. He talks about artists and how they are the soldiers of society. And finally, after talking it over with Tony and Sam, how art should never be censored even when it makes people uncomfortable. The hope is that the President won’t have to answer difficult questions because he already has.

The staff watches both of them, taking in the nuances of how the two seem to be able to read each other through small signals. Sam wonders if they are even aware they are doing it. The President’s speech is eloquent, praising, and warm and when he presents the letter to Steve they share a look that for most would just seem like mutual admiration, but the staff can tell. Words that go unspoken come through in looks and body language.

Steve is driven to the White House later in an unmarked car. Bucky waits in the residence and Sam walks the poet up himself. For anyone looking on, it might appear that Steve is being given a good talking to about his poem and the issues it might cause for the President.

“Where are we going?” Steve hasn’t seen much of the White House, but he knows they aren’t going to the Oval Office. He tries to take in everything as they walk through the colonnade, passing soldiers standing at attention.

“The President would like to see you in the residence.” Sam smirks because he’s aware that the young man doesn’t understand and this is Sam’s subtle way of showing him what he’s signing up for.

As they make their way to the second floor, Sam has Steve stop and check his visitor’s pass at the reception desk. The man behind the desk looks Steve over and the poet knows he’s looking at an agent. He swallows hard, wondering how this is his life. Sam then takes him down a main hallway to a door where three more agents are standing. The one outside the door nods and opens the door.

“Why do I feel like they’re all judging me?” Sam snorts at Steve and pushes him through the door. The door closes behind him and Sam and the agent stay on the other side. Bucky comes from a doorway to the right of a large bed. Steve swallows hard again. 

Bucky is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with bare feet. Without stopping the President comes to Steve, pulling him into a hug. He sees the lost, near frantic look on the man’s face. Cupping his cheeks, Bucky forces him to look at him. “You just realized what dating me means, didn’t you?”

Steve nods, clearing his throat. “There are agents right outside the door. I saw four, but I’m betting there are more. They have guns, Bucky! People with guns stay outside your door all night!” He pulls away and starts moving around the room, looking at everything. “What the hell? I’m minding my own business, writing and publishing and teaching and someone says, ‘oh, let’s give this guy an award’ and then I’m here and you’re…well…you and there are guns outside that door!”

Bucky chuckles, but lets Steve rant all he wants. His hands are stuffed into his pockets and he’s blushing. “Uh…yeah.” Steve looks over at him and Bucky knows this is the moment that this all goes right or it all goes wrong. “Do you know that I haven’t been allowed to carry actual money since taking office? I reach for my wallet at least once a week and I have to remind myself that there’s nothing in it. Believe me, I know how weird this is.” Bucky finally looks up and sees the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

Steve is smiling at him.

“I don’t know how this is all going to work, but I know I want it to.” He goes back to Bucky and back into a warm embrace. “I like you.” He nuzzles closer and pushes his nose into the President’s neck. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too.”

Bucky orders food and they sit to talk about everything. Bucky finds himself laughing at Steve’s stories and watching the man laugh at himself. “She told me that if I ever got caught doing something so irresponsible again, I’d have to deal with her.”

Bucky sniggers, then snorts sending Steve into a fit of giggles. “I wish I could have met your mom. She sounds like a force of nature.”

Steve leans back, watching Bucky over the coffee table where, what’s left of their food, is laid out. “You have no idea. The hardest part was watching the light go out of her eyes.”

Bucky sits forward, elbows on knees and thinks about his own parents. “Yeah.” He pauses, bobbing his head and thinking about what he wants to say next. “Becca and I didn’t get that chance. Losing them so quick and sudden…it was just…”

Bucky doesn’t finish and finds Steve plopping down next to him, brushing a brown curl from his forehead. “How’s Becca now?”

Bucky grins wide and spends the next few minutes talking about all the great things that Becca has done. Pulling out his phone, he shows Steve pictures of Becca with her husband Ian, their three year old daughter Aliah. “She’s due again soon and it’s a boy. I just hope nothing comes up that keeps me from being there.”

It’s Steve’s turn to snort. “Yeah, because your days are so free of stress and responsibility.”

Bucky leans in, just a hairs breath away from Steve. “I’m going to do what I wanted to do up on that dais tonight.” Steve gives a small nod and Bucky’s lips come down on his own. Unlike the night before this kiss is heated, it is demanding, it’s a question. Bucky leans away, seeming dazed. “Steve, I would really like to ask you to stay.”

Before he can say anymore, Steve straddles his lap, leaning in to kiss up his neck to his ear. The warmth of his breath sends shivers down Bucky’s spine. “Is that why you had us meet in here? So that big bed would be front and center.”

Bucky chuckles, pulling Steve closer. “It really wasn’t. I just wanted privacy and this is the most private place in the building.” As if on cue, there’s a knock at the door. “Well fuck.” Steve barks a laugh and crawls from the President’s lap. “Yeah!”

Sam opens the door, looking sheepish. “Mr. President, I’m sorry to interrupt, but they need us in the Sit Room.”

Bucky stands with Steve, grabbing his hand. “Will you wait?” Steve looks at Sam, deciding that he doesn’t really care what anyone thinks and kissing Bucky lightly, nodding. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

A steward comes in not long after to remove the dishes. Steve thanks him, then goes about what he would normally do, he pulls out his notebook and starts writing. When he checks, sometime later, he sees that it’s getting close to 4. Giving up on the President coming back, he pulls his phone to send a text that he’s going back to his hotel. The return text is quick and unexpected.

_‘Just get in bed, I’m on my way back up in a few minutes.’_

Looking over at the bed, Steve struggles with what he should do. Finally, he packs away his notes, searches for the light switch, undresses down to his boxers and t-shirt, and crawls into the President’s bed. Leaning over, he buries his nose in the pillow. He can smell Bucky and lets that be his last thought before drifting into sleep.

On his way back up, Bucky turns to Clint. “Did the car take Steve back to his hotel?”

Clint presses his earpiece and asks. Grinning he looks back to the President. “No sir, the agent says he stayed.” Clint and Thor both chuckle because The President of the United States grins and practically skips back to the residence. 

When he enters the bedroom, the lights are off, but the curtains aren’t pulled closed and it casts illumination across the bed. Steve is sleeping peacefully and in his sleep he looks younger than his 28 years. The press will have a field day with the age gap, but Bucky only sees a gorgeous man, sleeping in his bed, with a mind as quick as anything Bucky’s ever come across and a soul that shines brighter than the stars. A man that uses words like burning torches against the night, a man that makes Bucky remember what real connections are, a man that Bucky’s already halfway to loving like nothing he thought possible.

Undressing quietly, he crawls in next to his poet. Steve grumbles in his sleep, but rolls into Bucky’s space like he’s meant to be there. Snuggling into the warmth and heaving a sigh, Bucky knows that an empty bed isn’t going to be an issue anymore. Loneliness is a thing of the past. Smiling, he falls asleep.

Natasha knew this briefing was going to be a shit show and she’s never wrong about these things. “Mark?”

“Yeah Nat, why did the President keep this under wraps for a month?” Nat understands the press corp., she knows that they want the story and really want her to slip up and give them more than she means to. This, however, is different because she’s gotten past slipping up. The first few weeks here, sure, but now, they only get what she wants them to have.

It had all come to a head when Steve was photographed entering the residence from a private drive. It had been a complete accident that one of the photographers was over there. He’d been sneaking a cigarette when the unmarked car pulled in. And the part that couldn’t be explained away was Special Agent Clint Barton, security detail for Eagle himself, who was supposed to be on an off day rotation, was there to let the man in. That was two days ago and the staff had used that time to lay out a plan for dealing with it. Until this press conference Nat had played it cool and refused to answer any of their questions.

_Steve had flown back to New York, but wasn’t alone. After talking to Ron, who led the Eagle team, it was decided that Steve was going to have to have his own detail, much like former First Ladies. Steve had put up a fuss that just made Bucky smile. One month and Bucky was so head over heels that even when Steve was furious about a Secret Service detail, the President couldn’t help but smile._

_Standing in the Oval Office with Steve on a rant that was going to go on for much longer than Bucky had before his next Security Briefing, he walked over to Steve, cupping his face gently and leaned in to kiss him. “Stevie, you can’t get caught dating the President and expect your life to be the same.”_

_“Why not, Buck? I mean, I’m just me and no one cares about me.” Even Ron chuckles at that. Bucky leans up, kissing Steve’s forehead. “Are you saying that people are going to care about who I am now?”_

_Ron finally speaks up and Bucky turns Steve to face the man. “Mr. Rogers, you’re going to be followed by reporters and asked about your opinions on State Policy. You are going to need security.”_

_“But I don’t know anything about State Policy.” His shoulder’s slump and looks defeated._

_Ron realizes that this young man really doesn’t understand the depth of his new situation. “It won’t matter. They will try to get you to say something they can quote and that doesn’t even include the people that will see you as a weak link to the President.”_

_Bucky shakes his head because he knows what’s about to happen. Ron has no idea what he’s just said. Steve storms over to the man, finger in his face, red with anger. “I will never be a weak link to the President. Bucky’s safety and well-being are the most important things to me.”_

_Ron smiles. Having a sitting President that dates is a nightmare by any standards, but something about this kid is just right. “Mr. Rogers, I know those things, but you also have to keep in mind that you can’t go around punching anyone that says anything negative about the President.”_

_Steve glares at him. “I make no promises on that one, Agent.” The office laughs at Steve’s stubbornness. “Fine, how many agents are we talking about?”_

_“Two for now and we’re also going to be moving you into a more secure building.”_

_Steve huffs. “Fat lot of good that’s done. This is supposed to be the most secure building in the world and it’s already failed at that.” Those pictures have been a nightmare for Steve. He’d hoped they had a little more time._

_Natasha is brought into the office to talk through how they are going to start spinning this with the press. She can see how Bucky watches Steve and Steve watches Bucky. They are each more worried about the other and less concerned about themselves._

Nat smiles at the reporter. “Well gee Mark, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because he didn’t want to deal with you vultures yet.”

They laugh knowing it’s sarcasm, but part of Nat believes it. “Yeah Katie?”

“Nat, can we get a real answer to that?” Natasha was expecting that, so she expounds on the previous question.

“Alright folks, here it is. I won’t repeat this so if you miss it, that’s on you. President Barnes and Mr. Rogers didn’t want their relationship out yet because both men wanted to get to know each other before letting the world in on it. The rest of us normal folks get to date who we want and no one blinks an eye, but the President doesn’t have that luxury. It was decided that this would remain in house until they had gotten to know each other better.” She looks for her next question and sees Jake Morris giving a soft smile. She doesn’t know him as well as the others, he’s only been here for four months, but he writes like a dream and is always fair to the story. “Jake?”

He seems surprised that she called on him. “Natasha, is the President happy?”

God bless this soft spoken reporter. “Yes Jake, he is very happy. That’s a full lid guys. See you at the next briefing.” As she comes through the press briefing room door, she can’t help the smile. Tony is there waiting. “What?”

“What…what?” He’s keeping pace as she heads back to her office.

“You have that look and when you have that look, I know I’m going to regret asking.” She pauses and Tony quirks an eyebrow. “What’s on your mind, Tony?”

“Well, I was thinking and we all know how dangerous that is.” She rolls her eyes and starts walking again. He doesn’t lose pace. “I think we should consider letting one of those reporters do an expose on the first couple.”

That stops her. Using the papers from the briefing, she smacks him in the head. “They’ve been a couple for a month, we can’t ask them to put their brand new relationship out there for everyone to see. No, and don’t go over my head to Sam because I know where you live.” She walks away, then turns back. “I think it’s a good idea, but not yet. Okay?”

He grins. “You just told me I had a good idea. This is a national holiday.” She smirks as he walks past her and on to his own office.

Steve’s plane lands and before anyone else is allowed off the aircraft, his agents escort him to the baggage claim. People around him start whispering, but once they see Thor, who volunteered for this detail, they don’t make their way over. The other agent, Carol, just smirks. “You always use your size to intimidate.”

“And what do you use to intimidate?” Steve likes Thor because he’s always happy. Even when he’s glaring at someone, there’s mirth in his eyes.

“A right hook.” Steve and Thor can’t help the bellow of laughter that bubbles out. “Let’s get you to the car. It should be waiting outside.”

“We’re not taking a cab?” Steve’s innocence about his position delights both agents.

“Sir, you won’t ever be taking a cab again.” Steve looks shocked at Carol. 

“Did they really move my apartment?”

“Sir,” Thor sees the look of disoriented confusion in the man’s eyes. “Steve, we had to. The building you lived in wasn’t secure enough. We have to put you somewhere that press and crazies can’t get to you.”

Carol barks a laugh. “Crazies? Is that a new term with the agency that I didn’t get a memo about?”

Steve stops, rubbing his forehead. “Alright, let’s go.” He starts walking again, then says something that very nearly has both agents freezing in their tracks. “The sex with Bucky better be damn good for all the shit I’m putting up with.” It’s a gruff mumble, but they don’t miss it.

The agents share a glance, but keep their opinions to themselves. Thor has been in the White House and knows that Steve has slept over every time he’s in DC, but apparently, the President is taking this relationship seriously. If Thor hadn’t had an opinion either way about the President, if James Barnes was just another charge, it wouldn’t matter one way or the other. Knowing that he’s treating this fledgling relationship with such respect makes Thor respect him even more than he already did. He glances over at Carol and sees a small smile, not the smirk he’s used to, but an honest smile.

When they reach the building, Steve gapes at where they are. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

The agents get out of the car and see press making their way to the side entrance they’ve pulled up to. “Sir, we have to get inside.” The driver of the car, an FBI agent by the name of Phil Coulson, is retrieving the bags. He follows them to the entrance while the press is shouting questions at Steve.

Everything is fine until one of them says something that Thor and Carol know is going to cause an issue. “What do you say to the people that voted for James Barnes because he wasn’t in a relationship at the time? And now that he is, they wouldn’t?”

Steve freezes at the door, turning. Thor and Carol try to stop him, but he pushes past them and goes over. “It’s President Barnes and I’d say that those people aren’t being realists and should question their own political positions. If they wouldn’t vote for the President now simply because he’s in a relationship then they really didn’t understand the issues being discussed in the last election.”

He turns to go, when the same guy spews another question. “Then why do you think they voted for him?”

Steve turns again, grinning. “I think they saw a pretty face.” As they make their way into the building, Steve hears Agent Coulson chuckling.

That night, while laying in bed in his new apartment in Stark Tower, Steve leaves a voicemail on Bucky’s personal phone. “Hey honey, I think you should fire Ron. He didn’t mention that once I got back to New York FBI agents would be joining the details. I have six agents babysitting me now. Six Bucky! I also don’t understand how I’m now living in Stark Tower and have a bullet proof car at my disposal at all times. Honey, this is all too weird and I’m trying to figure out when I’m going to wake up and realize I’m not really dating the man of my dreams.”

The following morning, his phone rings at 7 when he would normally get up and take a run. In his groggy state, he doesn’t look at the phone before answer. “Man of your dreams, huh?”

Sitting up, Steve grins. “Yes, and it’s not like I made any secret about that, but if it’s going to go to your head, I resend that statement.”

Bucky chuckles on the other end of the phone. “You can’t do that because I’m going to save that voicemail for when I’m missing you too much.”

Steve blushes, reading between the lines of what Bucky is saying. “I miss you too. I wouldn’t have come back so quick, but I do still teach a class at NYU.”

There’s a heavy sigh. “We all saw you on the news this morning. I don’t know why we’ve been afraid to put you in front of a camera. Although, some news outlets are spinning it as offensive.”

Steve huffs a laugh. “Let me guess, Fox News?”

Bucky barks a laugh. “Yeah, so not that big of a deal. How are you?”

“I live in Stark Tower now and Thor told me that Howard Stark wants to meet with me this morning. Howard Stark, Bucky. I really don’t know how this is my life. Hell, I’m not sure it is.”

“Steve? What’s going on?” Steve knows that Bucky’s not understanding him and probably jumping to the wrong conclusion and really doesn’t have time for this in his schedule, but the fact that he’s still on the phone with him means that it’s important to Bucky.

“Theoretically, I knew that my life wasn’t going to be the same, but concretely it’s a lot to take in.” He doesn’t want to dump on Bucky, but they’ve been completely honest with each other since the first night they met.

“The only question you have to ask yourself, that needs a solid answer is this, am I worth your life being turned upside down?” Bucky doesn’t have to wait long for the answer.

“Yes!” Steve takes a deep breath. “Bucky, you’re worth anything I have to go through.”

What happens next neither man intended to happen after only a month. Without conscious thought, Bucky opens his mouth and, “I love you.”

Steve tears up and doesn’t try to hide that he’s crying. “I love you too.”

“Fitz, how long before we have to make the final decision?” The President isn’t just looking through the file in front of him, but also at the screen. When they mobilized the battalion six weeks ago, the Syrian forces backed off, but seem to think that they United States isn’t paying attention anymore.

“We have six hours before I’m going to need the go ahead. Any longer and the battalion won’t be in position in the Mediterranean.” He watches the President, but knows he can count on the much younger man for the right order. The members of the NSC weren’t sure how President Barnes was going to do in a crisis, but the man learned everything he could, as fast as he could, and only once did he falter. His first time in the Sit Room, he hesitated for three minutes. After that, he seemed to slip into his role as the Commander in Chief. Since then, the Council hasn’t wavered in their trust of the man.

“Okay, I’ll call it in four just to be sure we have the time our guys are going to need.” Bucky heads out of the Sit Room with Sam on his heels. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Mr. President.” As the doors close, Nancy comes over to Fitz with a grin. “Don’t say it.” It sounds like a threat, but his smirk is noticeable.

“This is their first appearance as a couple, don’t you want to go up and see how that plays out?” She elbows him.

“Let’s keep our head in the game.” She heads back to her chair. “But at least we get internet down here and can check social media.” She sniggers along with a few others.

Two weeks of preparation have gone into the first appearance of President Barnes and Steve Rogers. Steve had to have his tux specially made, which the White House paid for, even though Steve put up a massive fuss about. Wanda had to spend a week going through everything that Steve would need to know, including what to eat when and with what. When he spouted off that he wasn’t a heathen, Pepper had stepped in and explained that one wrong move at one of these, and things could become complicated.

Pepper walked him down to the State Dining Room and showed him how he and the President would be entering and exiting. She put out a place setting and walked him through each piece and the china’s history. “Sometimes the significant others of the two heads of state talk about mundane things and china is usually one of them. Oh, you’ll need to learn about the centerpieces too.”

Steve stops at one point and walks to the far end of the room. “I’m the wife in this scenario. I’m the goddamn wife! Why the fuck does anyone think I would be okay with this?”

Sam walks in to find Pepper at a complete loss and Steve is flushed and pissed at the world. “Steve, what’s going on?”

Steve storms out of the room. “What’s going on is I’m going home!” As he ascends the stairs, with Thor and Carol on his heels, he calls over his shoulder. “And not that ridiculous place you people put me in, but home! My home!”

Instead of flying home, Steve gets in the car at the portico and waves Thor and Carol off. “I won’t be needing you two anymore. And have my shit put back in my apartment.” He slams the door and tells Phil to drive him back to New York. He doesn’t notice the black SUV behind them.

When Phil’s phone rings as they head away from the White House, he picks up. “Yeah, I have Falcon secure.” He listens to whoever is on the other end. “I’m sorry sir, but Falcon gives the orders and I follow them.” There’s another pause. “I’m sorry sir, I’m not disobeying an order, but my orders were specifically from President Barnes. I am to do exactly what Mr. Rogers instructs me to do unless it will put him in danger. We are currently not in danger.” The call ends and he catches sight of Steve in the mirror. The man doesn’t look well, in fact, he looks miserable. “Sir?”

“God for once can’t you just call me Steve! Jesus, why does everything have to be so damn difficult?” Steve leans into the door, hand covering his mouth. In the six weeks he and Bucky have been seeing each other, there have been situations, like the last two weeks, that have stressed Steve more than he ever has been. In the last two weeks, he’s seen Bucky twice. On one particular occasion, he tried to push their relationship to the next level, but Bucky shot him down. Steve hasn’t seen him since. If this is what he thinks, there’s no reason for him to go to the State Dinner or keep security around. There’s no reason that he can’t go back to his own apartment and have someone send his things from the White House. Walking out the way he did, just makes everything easier on Bucky.

“Alright, Steve, what happened?” Steve catches his eyes in the mirror.

“I’m supposed to go to this State Dinner and play housewife! I don’t give a shit about the place settings or the fucking flowers, but that’s apparently what I’m there to do. Keep their First Lady entertained with stupid platitudes instead of honest conversation. What the hell, Phil?” Steve seems so dejected that the agent can’t help but want to help. Noticing the cross street, he takes a right, going down two blocks and pulling up to a restaurant. Steve looks up confused.

“Let’s get something to eat. I think you’ll feel better when you get home if you’ve had some food.” Steve appreciates that Phil isn’t talking about going back. Nodding they exit the car and Steve misses when Phil gives a signal to the black SUV. Thor and Carol hope this works because President Barnes just ripped them a new one.

The conversation in the restaurant is not what Phil expected, but in the two weeks he’s been on this detail, he’s come to the realization that Steve Rogers is smart, funny, and a sarcastic little shit. He respects the man in a way that surprises him. What he’s told, and from the perspective of the young man, it’s true and a solid concern, he can understand why Steve walked out the way he did. After eating and talking for nearly two hours, Phil takes a deep breath. 

“Steve, I think you need to go back.” The poet doesn’t react, so the agent keeps going. “If this isn’t what you want anymore, then you need to tell him yourself. Don’t let him find out from someone else and sure as hell don’t do it through a text or email.”

Steve huffs a humorless laugh. “I know you’re right, but I don’t know how to let him go. Everything about it feels wrong.”

“I can’t tell you what to do, I just don’t think this is you. This is a coward’s way out and that’s not you.” And bingo, that was the right thing to say.

“Get the car, Phil.” Steve gets up and goes to pay for their food.

Phil taps his earpiece. “We’re on our way back and if the President wants to keep his boyfriend, he better damn well make some time.” He doesn’t know it, but Sam’s phone rings soon after and Ron tells him to clear the President’s schedule.

The car pulls up outside and Thor and Carol are waiting. “We’re to take you to the residence.”

Steve glares at them. “Let me guess, this is where I’m reprimanded for bad behavior.” They don’t answer, but give each other side glances.

When he walks into the room, Bucky is standing by the window. He’s in sweatpants and a t-shirt, with slumped shoulders. He turns to face Steve and it’s obvious he’s been crying. Steve feels a little like a heel. Squaring his shoulders, Bucky sighs. “Are you okay?”

Something flares in Steve’s chest and the irritation he felt earlier comes back. “Well no Buck, I’m not okay. I’ve seen you twice in two weeks and when I tried to…initiate something physical, you rebuffed me. I find out today that I’m supposed to play the good little housewife for your party and the only person that’s willing to listen to me is an FBI agent! So, NO, not doing well at all!”

Bucky knows that Steve has a temper, he’s seen bits of it, but this is the first time it’s been like this. The President scrubs his hands down his face, coming to Steve, and kissing the living daylights out of him. Then he backs up and looks at Steve with fire in his eyes. “I told you that I would have times that would be like this. I’m sorry that you’re feeling like a housewife and I can talk to someone about that, but losing your temper with Pepper was not okay.” Steve does feel a little guilty about that and it shows. “And for your information, the reason that I haven’t taken you to bed yet is because you are too special for it to be a fast fuck!” Steve doesn’t wilt under the glare he’s getting, but Bucky can tell that he’s willing to listen. “The day you tried to get me to go to bed with you, I had about 30 minutes to spare and if you think that’s enough time, then you obviously haven’t done this right in the past.”

That’s when it happens, Steve blushes and looks away. It isn’t shame exactly. Clearing his throat, Steve turns back to the President, head held high. He tries to bypass that conversation and talk about something else. “I don’t think that I really need to know any history about the china since I’m not married to you. I’d rather talk to President Macron’s wife about the arts.”

Bucky comes to him, squinting like he’s trying to put a difficult puzzle together. “Steve? Are you…have you…”

Then Steve wilts. “Okay! Fine! I’ve never actually had sex before, so 30 minutes seemed like enough time!”

Bucky smiles at him and it’s so soft and so gentle that Steve just caves. “Baby, when I take you to bed, 30 minutes isn’t even going to be the tip of the iceberg. I’m going to spend the entire night pulling you apart and putting you back together.”

Steve swallows visible. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, and now that I know you haven’t done this before, we’re going to have to talk through a few things, but my schedule has been cleared for the rest of the day, unless they need me in the Sit Room.” Guiding Steve to the sofa, they sit. “If the talk goes well and you aren’t too mad at me, we might be able to…” He looks over at the bed. Steve blushes again, but leans in for a kiss.

“I really am sorry I stormed out like that.”

Bucky gives a deep chuckle. “I’m surprised you didn’t do it before now.”

Sam enters the Sit Room at 8:30, he’s made sure that anything the President needs to see, has come through him. He’s divided them into piles of first thing in the morning and things that he can handle and fill the man in with later. Someone in the press got wind of Steve storming out of the White House and that needs to be dealt with in the first briefing tomorrow because they are planning on writing that the President and Mr. Rogers have broken up. They’re coming up on the four hour mark that President Barnes had given and there’s been no word since.

“Fitz, where are we with the incursion?” Sam takes a seat and opens the most recent updates.

“If we’re given the go ahead we can have the USS Abraham Lincoln and it’s carrier group in place. We’re just waiting for the President’s go.” He gives Sam a look that tells the Chief of Staff that he knows what happened upstairs earlier and questions whether or not that will have an effect on this situation. Fitz trusts President Barnes, but he also knows that Presidents can get distracted when family is involved.

Before Sam can answer the unspoken question, the doors open and the room is called to attention. President Barnes comes in looking more relaxed that Sam has ever seen him. He grins and will, at some point, bring this up. “Everyone sit.” He takes his seat at the head of the table. “Admiral, where are we with this?”

“The Syrian military is at the border and there’ve been reports of gun fire from both sides.”

“I’ve spoken to Israel’s Prime Minister and he’s asking for support.” Sam waits to see what the President will do.

Taking a deep breath, he turns to Fitz. “What is the plan?”

“The Lincoln carrier group will move into position, 8 of the F/A-18 Hornets and 4 of our UH-60A/L Black Hawks will take off from the carrier. We have 1500 troops that will join the Israeli army.”

The President looks down at the table, then back at the Admiral. “And if we’re lucky the Syrians will run home.” He gets up.

“Yes sir, but when has luck ever been on our side.”

The President huffs a chuckle. “Do it.” As he leaves the room, he hears Fitz giving the orders. Sam follows him out and Bucky knows what’s coming. Making his way up the stairs, Sam keeps pace with him, but doesn’t say anything until they are on the first landing.

“You seem…relaxed.” He’s smirking.

“You are a terrible friend.” He jogs up the next set of stairs. “I’m going back to bed now, keep me posted.”

Bucky undresses with orders to the agents outside that he’s not to be disturbed unless the building is on fire. Clint had snorted, Carol had elbowed him, and Thor had bid him a good night. The curtains are open again, but it gives Bucky a chance to look at all that pale skin. Dear god this man is beautiful in ways that just don’t compute in Bucky’s analytical brain. Their evening had been like something from a dream with Steve opening up to Bucky in a way that wasn’t expected. In all of Bucky’s life, Steve Rogers, taking him so stunningly was the most beautiful thing he’s ever experienced. Granted, Bucky had never made love to anyone before.

He’s still sitting up when blue eyes open and smile up at him. “Buck?”

Leaning down on one elbow, he strokes a thumb down Steve’s cheek. The younger man hums his approval. “I had to go downstairs for a minute and I may be called again. If you wake up and I’m not here, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Everything okay?” As Bucky starts to answer, Steve turns his head and takes the thumb into his mouth, sucking gently.

“Jesus…” Closing his eyes against the onslaught of feelings firing down every neuron he has, Bucky takes a shaky breath. “Everything’s going to be fine unless you keep doing that.”

Steve sits up suddenly, throwing a leg over Bucky, and straddles his lap. “Can I help you?”

Bucky braces himself on his hands behind him, smiling up at his poet. “Depends, do you want me relaxed or tense?”

Steve chuckles darkly sending a chill down Bucky’s spine, then rotating his hips over Bucky’s growing bulge under the sheet. “Tense, I think tense is good.” He leans in scraping his teeth up Bucky’s neck. “Kiss me.”

The precarious dam that Bucky’s put up so that he could go be President breaks into a million pieces. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Nipping Bucky’s ear, Steve drags his lips across the man’s cheek. “Assassination by orgasm. That’s one for the history books.” The next long while turns feral and Bucky relishes the cries coming from the blond.

When Sam comes up later to give an update, the agents in the hallway all look a little uncomfortable. He snorts before knocking on the door. Hanging his head, he really hopes he doesn’t have to see anything he doesn’t want to see.

Steve opens the door looking well and truly fucked senseless, but grinning like a loon. “Hey Sam.”

Sam can’t help himself and barks out a laugh. “Steve, I don’t suppose the President is…”

“Yeah, yeah, come in, he’s just getting out of the shower.” Bucky comes out of the bathroom in a robe, drying his hair with a towel. He grins and dares Sam to say anything. Steve goes over, kissing him without reservation and heads into the bathroom.

Bucky’s attention is on the robe that gets dropped where Bucky and Sam can see it. Blowing a breath out, he turns back to Sam looking distracted. “How’s everything downstairs?”

“We need you down there.” Bucky nods and walks back into the bathroom. 

“Stevie, sweetheart, I have to go back down.” It’s quiet for a minute or two and Sam does _not_ want to know what’s going on. He comes out dressed in jeans and a button down. “Let’s go.” As they make their way back through the colonnade, Bucky shoves his hands in his pockets. “I’m going to marry him.”

Sam stops while the President keeps walking. Catching up, he grabs Bucky’s arm. “Are you sure?”

Bucky smiles in a way that Sam, in all their years as friends, has never seen. “Yeah. He’s it Sam.”

“Does he know?”

“Not yet, but I’m going to talk to him after the State Dinner tomorrow.” They still haven’t moved and the agents are trying not to listen in. “I just hope he says yes.”

“Natasha! Nat!” It’s the last press briefing before the State Dinner and Nat needs to still get dressed. They’ve covered the foreign agenda, what’s happening in Syria, and what everyone will be wearing and it still hasn’t come up. But Nat knows that it’s going to, so she, after talking to Tony and Sam, takes the last question.

“Katie.” Everyone settles and waits for the bombshell.

“What does the President think about the Republican Representatives and Senators that say,” She looks down at her notes quoting. “’President Barnes should not be flaunting his relationship by bringing Mr. Rogers to a state dinner. The President’s dalliances should not be paraded through a political dinner.’”

Nat smiles and the press have learned that smile and some, most, fear that smile. “Well Katie, I spoke to the President about that earlier today and he would like to add his own quote: ‘I take the State Dinner very seriously and believe that it’s a time for leaders to trade in ideas and global community and if the Republicans that have an issue with Steve being at the dinner, then I invite them to leave _their_ wives and husbands at home and attend alone.’” Pens are flying furiously over paper and Nat keeps smirking. “That’s a full lid everyone. I’ll see you later tonight.”

As she leaves the podium they are still crying out questions about the President’s meaning. She hears Mark above everyone else. “Nat, is the President saying that Mr. Rogers will be more than just a date?”

She doesn’t answer and holds off on the chuckle until she’s out of the press briefing room. As the door closes, she looks up at Tony and Rhodey. “You know that we just caused a lot of speculation.”

They make their way back towards her office. “I’m aware and let them speculate on what the President means by that.”

Rhodey leans against her door frame. “I think he’s going to marry Steve.” Two sets of eyes shoot up. “I’m just sayin that it implies that Steve is more than just a guy he’s dating. It implies that soon he will be something this country hasn’t ever had.”

Tony looks thoughtful, but is smirking. “What do we call him then? The First Lady will get us punched.”

Nat laughs. “He’d be the First Gentleman.”

“How Victorian of us.” They go their separate ways to get dressed.

Bucky is trying to get into his tails, but Steve won’t let him go. Lips are caressing his neck, his cheek, before descending on his lips. “Steve…Stevie…we gotta…shit…” The kiss turns into something heated and Bucky knows he has responsibilities, but he really just wants to rip the other man’s tuxedo off and fuck him into next week. Since sleeping together, Steve’s been near insatiable and Bucky’s been enjoying it very much. Grabbing the blond’s biceps, he moves him out of range of his lips. “We have a schedule to keep and you are going to make us late.”

“Would late be so bad?” He’s giving Bucky his puppy eyes causing a groan.

“You are dangerous and we really do have to go.” Slipping into the State dress and checking his white tie again, Steve comes up behind him, slipping arms around his waist. Bucky leans into the other man, sighing. “I promise we’ll continue this when we get home.”

“Is this my home now?” Steve quirks a smile and Bucky can’t hold it in.

“If you want it to be.” The poet furrows his brow in question and Bucky goes for it. Turning he goes to his bedside table, pulling the small box out. “I know it hasn’t been that long. I know this may not even be something you want.” He turns back around, blushing and nervous. “I was going to wait until after the dinner, but I don’t think I can.” Lowering himself to one knee, Steve’s eyes become as round as saucers. “I love you and I know you love me. This is asking a lot from you with what I do, but I want to spend my life with you. You’ve given me something that on some level I knew I was missing, but until you, I didn’t realize how empty my heart had become. You give me more than I deserve…”

Steve lowers himself to kneel with Bucky. “Ask.”

“Will you marry me?” Bucky opens the box, letting Steve see the platinum band with two blue stones.

Tears travel down the blond’s cheeks and Bucky reaches up to wipe them away. Holding out his hand, Bucky slips the ring into place and Steve whispers, “Yes.” Leaning in, he kisses the President. “Later, after all of this chaos at the dinner, bring me back home.”

Introductions are made and much to Bucky’s surprise when Steve is introduced, he starts speaking fluent French to the pleasure of President and Mrs. Macron. Bucky knows just enough to pick up that Steve learned when he did a semester abroad in Paris. They descend the stairs together and are introduced and move through the State Dining Room to their seats.

Throughout dinner, President Barnes and President Macron talk about policy and politics, while Steve and Mrs. Macron talk about art. She never asks about the place settings or the flowers. She does discuss the difference between European poets and American poets which thrills Steve. She’s knowledgeable and profound in her analysis and out of the corner of his eye Bucky can see how much fun Steve is having.

Just before dinner ends, Sam comes over whispering in the President’s ear. Steve knows he has to leave for a time and turns his attention. Bucky leans in asking forgiveness for interrupting their conversation. “I have to go for a few minutes.” Steve nods and is surprised when Bucky kisses his cheek. “I’ll be back soon.”

President Macron turns to Steve and his wife, smiling. “The hazards of office.” Steve nods, smiling and the three of them begin talking about art again.

The music starts before Bucky returns and Steve knows what’s supposed to happen now. He looks over at Tony, who checks his watch and shrugs. No one seems to know what to do. The dancing starts when the Presidents escort the other’s wife onto the floor, but Bucky isn’t here. Steve turns to President Macron and asks if he would mind if Steve danced with his wife. The President smiles broadly and motions to the floor.

Turning to Mrs. Macron, he checks in with her. “I know this isn’t protocol, but would you like to dance?”

She laughs brightly, taking Steve’s hand. “Tonight we will,” She pauses looking for the correct idiom. “Yes, shake things up.” He barks a laugh and the two head to the floor.

They move around the floor in a simple waltz and Steve thanks the stars that his mother taught him the basics. The room freezes for a moment, but with the President of France smiling so splendidly and his wife laughing at something Steve is saying, they can’t fault the young man for breaking protocol. Flashes go off around the couple and Nat thinks of how this is going to play in the press later tonight. She leans in to Tony. “We need to keep him around. This is fucking fantastic.”

“I knew the minute I met the kid that he was something special.” She seems shocked at his admission.

Mrs. Macron moves gracefully, but there’s something wicked in her eyes. “I meant to ask you earlier about that ring.” Steve blushes. “So, it is what I believe it is?”

Steve clears his throat. “Yes ma’am.” He doesn’t know what else to say.

“It is new?” He nods. “Well, then congratulation from myself and my husband.” She leans up, kissing his cheek. That’s the front page picture and Natasha couldn’t be more thrilled with it. It was obvious, earlier in the day, when both Presidents did photo ops that the two men liked each other. They spoke like old friends who’d been out of touch for awhile. Natasha watches as President Macron takes his wife’s hand, shaking Steve’s and moves her around the floor. Steve goes to the nearest waiter and steals a glass of champaign, left hand stuffed in his pocket. 

He’s surrounded before he can finish the first drink. Thinking that he’s about to be reprimanded for breaking protocol he downs half the glass. “Rogers, you were incredible.”

Steve stares blankly at Natasha for a few seconds. “What?”

Peter breaks in, sniggering. “Man, you are going to be trending later tonight. Hashtag GOALS!”

Rhodey steps up, gripping Steve’s shoulder. “You just proved yourself to every democrat in this room and the republicans are wondering where they can get one of you.” Tony nods along with him. “You keep being you, man.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong?” The last thing he wants to do is get Bucky in any kind of trouble. Pulling his left hand out of his pocket rubbing his forehead, there’s a collective gasp.

Tony grabs his hand. “Rogers…Steven…do you have something you want to tell us?”

Natasha rips his hand from Tony. “Oh shit! When did this happen?”

Steve drinks down the rest of the glass and grabs another off a passing tray. Swallowing hard with shaking hands. Natasha can feel the trembling and holds his hand between hers and caresses it softly. “Just before we came down.”

Questions start pouring from everyone except Natasha. Giving a cut it out sign, she smiles at Steve. “Congratulations Steve.”

As soon as the door closes on the bedroom, Bucky, who finally returned and got to dance with Mrs. Macron and Steve, is all over the younger man. As he’s kissing Steve, he’s trying to talk too. “They love you, everyone loved you, I love you.” 

Steve melts. “I love you too. So much.” Steve stops kissing him, resting his forehead against Bucky’s temple. “Promise me?”

Bucky looks into Steve’s eyes. “Anything, just ask.”

“Promise me that you’ll always love me, that even when I’m being hard-headed and difficult, you’ll still love me.” For just a split second, he seems so young and unsure.

“I promise.” Gently kissing the blond. “If you promise that you’ll love me even when I get into something and forget to tell you. Even when I disappear, know that I miss you so much it probably hurts.”

“I promise.” Then his look turns devilish and he reaches down, cupping Bucky through his pants, causing the brunette to groan. “Now, I seem to remember you promising me something else earlier.” Stepping back, Steve starts to undress, by the time he gets to his boxer briefs, Buck is near panting. The briefs hit the floor and Steve wraps his hand around himself, stroking lazily. “So, Mr. President, you think if I’m good, you’ll want to stick your dick in me?”

As he tears his jacket from his shoulders and lets it drop to the floor, Bucky stalks toward Steve. “Holy shit, I will stick my dick anywhere you want me to.” Steve drops to his knees, undoing Bucky’s pants. When he wraps his mouth around Bucky, the man comes close to doubling over. “Oh…god…Stevie…”

The staff comes up later to talk to the President and Steve about the engagement and are stopped down the hall from the door by Clint. “Uh…no…there will be no interrupting right now.”

As they start to argue, a scream comes from behind a closed door. “AH….GOD…BUCKY!” Everyone turns red and backs away. Clint lowers his head. It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
